Worst Punishment in Existance
by loseyourself99
Summary: When 6 Olympians offend Zeus he makes them attend high school. This will be a tale of their ups and downs and also how they learn the way mortals think. This might even help them be better parents to their demigod children... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay new story, felt like it would be the perfect comeback. So hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing**

Once again the throne room was in complete disarray, like a full scale war was about to break out at any moment.

"Oh and what makes you think that you're so smart." Ares sneered at Athena.

"I don't know maybe because I am the goddess of wisdom you arrogant self centered brute." Athena retorted.

"I take that as a compliment" Ares smirked.

Zeus just shook his head and looked across the throne room to another pointless argument.

"I'm telling you that I am way prettier than you" the sun god yelled.

Aphrodite just glared at Apollo "You wish, if I'm not mistaking you were the one that was begging to marry me." she stated with a smug look on her face.

"I was not begging, I was trying to do you a favor... I mean all my greatness would make you almost as dazzling as I am." To get his point across he smiled that perfect smile of his that was so bright it was like looking in the sun itself.

Completely annoyed by what was going on Artemis spoke up " You know what I'm tired of both of you, you both have ugly personalities."

Then everything stopped Aphrodite started to glow a dangerous shade of pink. She completely ignored the personality part and focused on that accursed 'u' word that the virgin goddess dared to speak when addressing her. Apollo was seething he was about to break out in a serious haiku about why Artemis was wrong.

Zeus not wanting to see what was about to happen stood and made the sky rumble with the force of his anger.

"ENOUGH" he screamed. "Ares, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite; because of your fighting I'm going to give you a punishment worthy of the Fields of Punishment." He said getting an evil smirk.

"Athena you're always saying our lack of understanding with mortals is a problem, so you guys are going to experience the height of human life...school."

Before anyone had the chance to say anything thunder sounded as it did often when Zeus made a huge decree.

"Now, be gone form my sight starting tomorrow you 5 will be attending the 9th grade. But don't worry I'll see if I can talk your children into helping you, I'm going to greatly express that it is an option and that they don't have to." With that being said Zeus clapped his hands and the gods disappeared.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh father." Hephaestus asked.

"You dare question me, if you feel so strongly you can join them." he said making the offending god disappear.

"I certainly hope you know what you are doing my husband" Hera said walking out of the throne room with the other gods.

 **Okay please read and review if it gets reviewed I will continue. *leaves plate of cookies***

 **I'm also open to suggestions if you want something to happen, or a specific half blood to make an appearance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

In one room

The Apollo began to wake up and take in his surroundings. They weren't bad but then again it was no Olympus either. He looked at a bed in the corner and saw a really ugly face. Resisting the urge to scream he said " What are you doing here Hephaestus."

Ares true to form did not wake up from Apollos outburst. He just rolled over and if possible snored louder.

" I tried to stand up for you guys that's what happened and I ended up gaining the wrath of father." Hephaestus stated.

"Sorry you probably should have waited until he stormed himself out" Apollo said "Wanna help me wake Ares?"

"No he can stay asleep as far as I'm concerned."

Apollo just sighed and looked at Hephaestus. It didn't take him long to give in to Apollos wishes.

"Fine, let's wake the brute up"

"Good I need someone cool to talk to." Apollo said then thought about it. " No offense man" he added walking over to Ares.

"You know saying no offense doesn't take away the offense." he said throwing a lamp at Ares who just kept sleeping.

Apollo leaned over Ares and Ares wrapped his arms around Apollos neck and started squeezing hard.

"Hey babe" Ares muttered through his sleep.

"Get off" Apollo rasped.

Hephaestus just laughed Apollo got what was coming to him.

 **In another room**

Artemis woke up and looked in the mirror she was not surprised at all by what she saw. She was very use to being a child. Movement on the other side of the room caught her attention she looked and saw gray eyes staring back.

"Morning... I think" Athena said

"Yes , it is morning" pointing at the clock she found in the room.

"Where's Aphrodite" Athena asked looking for the missing girl.

"I'm not sure maybe she went exploring, let's do the same" Artemis replied.

As soon as the walked out of the room they ran into Hephaestus who promptly fell to the floor.

"Ouch"Hephaestus said "You get your kicks from beating up crippled guys".

"No we didn't even know you would be here." Artemis said as they helped him up.

"I'm guessing you tried to stand up for us, which by the way was ill advised. " Athena said.

"You are the wisdom goddess for a reason."

"Wait...I have a strange feeling that something stupid is happening to my brother." Artemis said.

"Don't know, other than the fact that Ares is hugging the life out of him he's fine." Hephaestus told him leading them towards the room.

When they walked in they saw Apollo's situation being sleep hugged to death by Ares.

"The key is not to fight the sleep snuggles, because they will just get tighter." Apollo told them.

"Hey guys" said a girl in the doorway

"Who are you I don't believe we've met" Hephaestus said.

"I really look that bad, it's worse than I thought" the girl shrieked.

"My gods it's Aphrodite." Artemis said

"I just knew that I was hideous, you guys confirmed it for me. I've never been a child before so I don't know what to do with myself." she looked as though she was about to cry.

"Don't worry" Athena tried to assure her "When you grow up your be a beautiful goddess." Athena said trying to sound nice but failing.

"Yeah just sta-" Artemis was about to say but was cut off by Apollo.

" This really sucks guys

I can barely even breathe

But I'm still awesome"

Apollo said in haiku, which mad Aphrodite really mad.

"This is about me not you" Aphrodite yelled.

"We should free him" Artemis said feeling slight sympathy for her brother.

"Please calm down Aphrodite, Apollos lack of oxygen is more important right now" Hephaestus said.

Athena and Artemis grabbed her so she wouldn't attack the crippled boy.

"Fine" Aphrodite snapped. "Ares I'm making chocolate chip waffles" she said.

Ares shot up in bed and through Apollo across the room. "I'll have 20" he said for once excited about something other than death and war.

They took a moment to fill in Ares and then they all proceeded to the smell of food. When they made it to the kitchen they saw Hestia.

"Hello humanized gods, I'm here to make sure you don't end up dead, fail out of school, starve, or spontaneously combust." Hestia told them. "Also so it is my understanding that if you all don't get a 'C' average you have to stay another year."

Everyone just stood there gaping at her. No words just blank stares.

"School starts tomorrow at 8:45 for roll call. You can choose your backpacks" she said pointing at the 6 bags.

Still there were no words to say except for Ares who strangely said "the pink one is mine."

 **Okay I hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter we will meet our first demigod. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Why would you want the pink one" Athena inquired.

"Because it would be the perfect reason to start a fight." Ares said grinning deviously "What's with the pink backpack, then punch...then I punch them right in the face. Oh nice backpack...punch." Ares said with glee.

"Wait that second one was a compliment" Apollo pointed out to him.

"Your point is" Ares said seriously annoyed.

But before anyone else could say anything the door opened and Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson walked in.

"Wow I didn't think Zeus was serious when he said he turned you guys into young teenagers." It's weird he said walking closer while Annabeth just stood there staring.

"You're not going to say anything my child" Athena asked Annabeth.

"I just can't believe you're younger than me, its strange to have a 13 year old call me her child." Annabeth replied.

"I can barely tell who you guys are" Percy broke in. "Let me guess the one glaring at me right now is Ares, the one that just called Annabeth 'my child' is Athena, Artemis and Apollo are the ones who shockingly look alike now, Hephaestus is the one that well...looks different, and that girl right there is Aphrodite.. never thought I would see her without makeup." Percy said.

"Wait a minute we look alike." Apollo screams.

"No this can't happen" Artemis squeals.

The twin gods started to panic.

"Ares you can stop glaring at me or are you upset that I'm bigger and stronger than you." Percy said.

"What punk you want me to chop you up and feed you to my hounds." Ares sneered. but before they could get into it Annabeth cut them off.

"Seaweed brain now is not the time" Annabeth said "Look you guys we are just here to take you shopping for school clothes."

"We also manipulated the mist so no one would think anything about you guys having names of Greek gods." Percy added.

"Good thinking you guys, at first I though we would have to get new identities, and I mean who could I be other than myself, no one else would be more awesome." Apollo said.

"Oh shut up, you are completely annoying" Artemis said complaining.

"Yeah" Aphrodite agreed "I'm still better than you" she continued.

They started to argue again just like on Olympus.

"Are you sure we need mist I mean humans are really stupid they won't notice." Ares smirked.

""Like you have the right to call anyone stupid" Athena retorted.

In one swift motion Ares tackled Athena to the floor and the two began to wrestle. While on the background Apollo, Artemis and Aphrodite were arguing. With the way things are going chances are the 5 of them would never make it back to Olympus.

"Get in there and break it up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Fine" he grunted and tried to stop Athena and Ares but instead ended up getting sucked into the fight which he was seriously losing to pure mortals. Maybe their hatred was making them stronger.

Hearing the commotion Hestia walks back into the room and everything immediately calms down.

"I don't have time for you" Athena told Ares. "Attend me Annabeth." She said to her daughter walking back to the room.

Ares took a cheap shot on Percy and went back to his shared room as well. Percy wanted to get angry but Hestia's presence was still overcoming all emotions. Everyone else returned to their rooms as well.

"Don't be to hard on Ares, Percy." Hestia said before he could protest she went on "How would you feel if your own parents hated you, if everyone you ever came in contact with hated you. It may seem like it doesn't effect him but now since he's a mortal he will have serious problems coping with this. I have a strong feeling they will all have problems adjusting to their new human emotions. Hestia told him.

Thinking about this Percy walked back to the guys room opened the door and saw Apollo holding down Hephaestus laughing while Ares threatened to drool on him. Yeah Ares was real heart broken.

"Alright guys get ready to go." Percy said smiling finally taking in their pajamas.

"Why are you smiling" Apollo asked.

"Your pajamas" Percy said starting to laugh.

"Okay I understand laughing at those to but why me." Hephaestus says looking down.

"Oh come on you have wrenches, nuts, and bolts on your pajamas. Apollo you have suns and a shirt that says hot stuff and Ares." He says laughing harder "You're a fan of Pokemon, what's that Tepig it's so-" Before he could say anything else Ares cut him off.

"It's Blaziken!" Ares shouted.

"Yeah Percy get your life together" Apollo said " I"ll have you know Pokemon is the biggest mortal show on Hephaestus TV, you know behind Law&Order SVU of course." he continued.

"Yup" Hephaestus agrees.

Percy just shook his head and went to grab the bag he brought with him form the car. He brought them back and presented them to the guys.

Hephaestus put the clothes on without a problem but Ares and Apollo complained.

"Don't you have any better looking clothes." Apollo whined.

"I just like being difficult." Ares said snagging a black t-shirt.

"Just wear them for today Zeus gave us a credit card to get you guys clothes you like for school now let's go." He said.

Back in the kitchen the girls were waiting for the guys in Annabeth's clothes.

"If I know my brother he is being difficult about the clothing choice." Artemis said.

"Come on Seaweed Brain what's taking so long." Annabeth called.

The guys came out finally ready. "These clothes are too small" Ares complained ripping the sleeves off the t-shirt "that's better" He said.

"That was my favorite shirt" Percy said.

"Let's just go" Annabeth said before something bad happened.

So they spent the entire day shopping. Ares got kicked out of 2 stores and a mall. Apollo and Aphrodite were difficult in all their clothing selections. Athena and Artemis just rolled their eyes the whole time and it just seemed that Hephaestus just couldn't care less.

They made it home, Percy and Annabeth left, and the humanized gods and Hestia had dinner, watched some TV and went to bed around 11. School was to be attended in the morning... how fun.

 **Okay guys sorry it took so long. Read and Review please, the reviews make me want to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the chapter sorry it took so long.**

The alarm went off at 6:45 am much to everyone's annoyance.

In the girls room:

Athena woke up and looked around the room. She noticed that Artemis was gone and Aphrodite was still asleep.

"Why do mortals wake up at such an ungodly time in the morning for school." Aphrodite groaned.

"I have no idea, do you know where Artemis went" Athena inquired.

"She's probably on the roof she likes to watch the sun rise to make sure that Apollo and his assistants don't forget to make the sun rise." she replied rolling over.

"Oh yes, I remember that time he started daylight savings time early" But there was no reply from Aphrodite because she went back to sleep.

Artemis walked into the room "I'm gonna have to get use to actually sleeping at night."

"You didn't sleep last night" Athena asked.

"I did briefly, but as the moon goddess I derive my power from the night time. It still gives me some form of power but no where near as much as it use too." Artemis replied.

"If you want to talk do it somewhere else." Aphrodite whined falling back asleep.

"Do you wish to help me awaken Aphrodite?"

"Well seeing as we all have to get ready for school I guess I should." Artemis said walking over to Aphrodite's bed with Athena. The two tried to shake her awake but it didn't work.

"Wait I have a way to get my hunter's to wake up, when we have an extremely early morning hunting" Artemis stated.

"Will it work on her." Athena asked

"Well sometimes I think she truly is a child so it might work." Artemis replied grabbing Aphrodite's leg and yanking her out of bed to the floor.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asked irritated.

"We needed to get you up, we cant' be late our first day." Athena replied.

"And Aphrodite please wake up wasn't good enough." she replied glaring at Athena and Artemis.

"Yes Artemis, is that really how you wake your hunters." Athena asked.

"No I just thought that would be more fun." Artemis replied running when Aphrodite started chasing her. Athena just shook her head at the display in front of her.

"Wait why am I running from you?" Artemis questioned stopping in a corner. "Okay you caught me now what."

Aphrodite glared at the thought that she was being underestimated. "Hmmm... sorry Artemis I'm done for now I'll get you later." she said.

Artemis was taken aback but she played it off and went to get ready for as day as did the rest of them.

In the guys room:

Apollo was watching the sun rise on the landscape when the alarm went off. He was the sun god waking early was sort of his thing. Then the alarm went off, Hephaestus rolled over and shut it off.

"Okay you ready to wake Ares." Apollo asked.

"You really want to try this again." Hephaestus said smirking.

"Don't worry I can handle this, I know what to do now." Apollo said.

"Well I'm going to get ready for this accursed school day. Good luck with Dumber, Dumb." Hephaestus said as he started limping to the bathroom.

Apollo realizing that Hephaestus called him dumb decided to level the playing field with a devious plan.

"Ares!" Apollo screamed Hephaestus is eating your Twinkies."

Ares shot up in bed and promptly starting attacking beating up Hephaestus. While Apollo started laughing. They all heard a knock at the door followed by Hestia's voice "Do I need to come in there boys."

"No" they all yelled. Ares soon lost his interest in beating on Hephaestus, because he was thinking about all the trouble he could cause at school.

"Okay, I'm going to the shower first." Hephaestus said continuing to limp to the bathroom with a few bruises.

Ares sniffed under his arms and shrugged "I'm good" he said going through his clothes and starting to change.

"Aren't you at least going to change your underwear." Apollo asked him.

"Why" Ares asked "I just put these on yesterday. One pair lasts me four days."

"Say what?"

"Yeah I wear them forward, then backwards, inside out, turn them around" he replied to Apollo's speculation.

"That is by far the most disgustingly awesome thing I have ever heard." Apollo said.

"I learned it from some guys when underwear was first invented. I mean it was much harder to wash clothes then, but no one volunteers to wash my clothes and I'm a very busy war god. So I find this method very effective." Ares elaborated.

"But we are gods we can will our clothes clean." Apollo countered.

"No time for that, I-" He stopped when he heard the shower running. "Wait is he really showering"

"Yeah, I guess he wants to be clean for school." Apollo said.

"Why didn't he use Shower in a Can."

"Mortals don't have that Ares" Apollo said changing clothes.

"Next you're gonna tell me they have to plug in their phones and tablets." Apollo decided not to answer that question.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly for the most part excluding the toast fight between Ares and Athena, and the frying pan that Aphrodite 'accidentally' dropped on Apollo's foot. The bus pulled up at 8:15 and they all got on.

"Why are we the only ones on the bus" Athena asked the bus driver.

"It's better if people don't know where you live" the driver said taking down his hood.

"Ganymede" They all said shocked. He just smiled and drove them to school.

They made it to school by 8:30 and they walked into the school.

 **As always please read and review. Oh and someone told me they were to young so I did research and they are now a year older (14).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy.**

When the six former gods walked into the school everyone stared at them trying to find out who the brand new kids were that all came together. One guy made the fatal mistake of walking up to Artemis and trying to hit on her. She hit him, hard and was promptly sent to the principals office.

On Mount Olympus:

"Dang, I lost the bet" Demeter said. "Ares never comes through when I need him." Her anger making wheat sprout from the floor.

"School hasn't started yet so that doesn't count." Poseidon interjected.

"Yeah besides we all know who the real person who will get in trouble is, its going to be Athena." Hera said "just wait shes going to correct the teacher or something like that"

"I'm bored with this call me when Aphrodite gets in trouble first like I said she would." Dionysus said.

""Don't you have half blood to train." Hera yelled.

Dionysus disappeared from the room in a purple flame.

In the Principals Office:

Artemis walked in and nearly keeled over. "Father..."

"I have to admit I thought Apollo would get in trouble first since he is a trouble maker, but since the school day isn't over I still have time to win my bet."

"But why are you here." Artemis asked.

"To make sure my plan doesn't fall through like Hera thinks it will. This punishment was to make you realize that you are all more alike than you think." Zeus explained "You are all siblings after all."

"Except for Aphrodite...but I understand what you mean." Artemis said looking thoughtful.

"Now go tell the others I'm always watching." Zeus said smiling impishly.

"So you're just gonna hang out and be a high school principal." she asked

"Only to you three,m and I though I told you to get out." he said beginning to glow. Artemis looked away knowing that her fathers godly form would literally burn her to ashes.

Artemis met up with the other gods and they began to go over their schedules.

"So did you get expelled" Apollo asked looking over Hephaestus' shoulder at the schedules.

"No I will tell you when we make it home" Artemis replied.

"If we all work together we can survive this accursed school day." Athena said.

Athena had all honors classes except for Spanish. Apollo had regular classes honors English and remedial math. Artemis, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite all had regular classes. Ares had regular classes and shockingly honors history and math.

"How does Ares have honors classes. He's a big dummy" Hephaestus asked.

"History is full of the wars he started and sponsored and math is a vital part of war strategy. Though the idiot probably doesn't realize it." Athena stated.

"Can we all stop calling me an idiot, I'll prove it to you I will get high grades in my honors classes and rub it in your faces for the next 10 millennia." Ares said looking as confident as he does when he's going to battle.

"We shall see, Ares we shall see. We should probably get to class so we are not late." Artemis says looking at the clock that says 7:55.. They all parted their separate ways to their classes.

In honors history:

Ares walked into the room at 8:05.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Pelrose who are you and why are you late."

"I'm Ares... I'm late because I got lost in the hall, sorry." he said slipping into the desk next to Athena.

"You can be sorry in detention."

Athena face palmed, which is a very un-Athena like thing to do. Ares was shocked.

"What's your last name" she said writing out the detention.

"Um..Zeus" Ares said panicking. For a moment everyone looked confused but the mist started to kick in and they all went back to whatever they were doing.

In the normal history class 8:03 am:

"Now that I have given you the brief overview of class are there any questions before we dive into the exciting world of history. "Mr Parsons asked.

"I have a question" Aphrodite yelled.

"Yes what is it " he asked her.

"Why are you wearing that ugly tie. It looks like a rainbow and a 1950s throw rug had a baby."

Everyone just sat there staring at her. Aphrodite was promptly sent to the principals office.

On Mount Olympus:

"Looks like I win the bet" Dionysus said appearing in the throne room smirking.

There were groans but everyone paid up as Zeus teleported back to Earth to handle Aphrodite.

First day, first hour, first one in trouble Aphrodite.

 **As Always please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Zeus sat there staring at Aphrodite.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Zeus said angrily.

"Uh...he asked me if I had a question" Aphrodite said innocently "he didn't say what the question should be about."

"Well this can not go unpunished. After all In lost the bet because of you." he stated matter of factly.

"You're punishing me, he's the one who was wearing that disgusting excuse for a tie." Aphrodite complained.

Zeus began to smile evilly. " Instead of having a free period you will take an extra P.E class for the semester." he said his smile getting bigger as he took in Aphrodite's look of horror.

"Oh and did I mention that Gleeson Hedge agreed to be gym teacher." he added right before he disappeared from the room.

In honors history 9:15 am:

"Okay class before you go your homework is to read chapter 1 & 2 and do all the review questions. Oh and next Monday I want a 900 word essay on why it is important to know about history. " Ms. Pelrose said as the bell rang and the students rushed out.

The former gods met in the gym for gym class.

"Alright you guys according to Ares out last name is Zeus." Athena stated.

"I regret nothing" Ares said in reply.

"I'm cool with that" Apollo said. "Anyone want to drop gym and take music class instead."

Aphrodite just glared.

"I don't understand why I'm in gym class" Hephaestus stated "It's not like I can participate."

"Special accommodations will be made for you." Athena stated. "When I was reading the handbook it says Goode High School will make accommodations for students with any disabilities."

"Okay smarty pants that' enough" Ares said just as coach head walked in.

"Alright cupcakes, I'm Coach Hedge." he yelled "In this class your gonna run hard, play hard, run hard, you might even cry for your mommies, did i mention run hard." he said as all the students looked scared except for Ares who looked very excited.

"I knew there was a reason I sent him to get my daughter...I should probably send her a message." he said to the other former gods.

"Well go get changed for class you all have 5 minutes, then he looked to Hephaestus you have 7 minutes it's 2 laps for every minute you take so be prepared to run 10 laps. Boys locker room on the left girls on the right get going." Hedge yelled blowing his whistle as the kids went off.

10 minutes later

"I said 5 minutes its been 10. Let's see here 10*2 is 20. So give me 20 laps." Hedge snapped blowing his whistle.

Everyone except for Hephaestus took off.

"Okay lord Hephaestus do crunches until they finish. C'mon Aphrodite that wasn't even 1 lap!" Hedge said.

After 40 minutes everyone finished their laps. "That was pathetic cupcakes. Great job Ares, Athena, Apollo." Hedge said "Now it's time to play Zeus Ball" Everyone except the gods looked confused. "It's football, basketball, ultimate Frisbee, and soccer all combined into one."

They split up into teams with all the gods being on one team they were warned by hedge not to do anything that would draw to much attention. The game was a complete blow out 30-12.

"Well go get changed. Aphrodite you can finish the 13 laps during 6th period gym class." Hedge told them.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully except for Apollo saying that a girls face was faker than the teacher toupee in honors English.

Back at the house 5:30:

"I can't believe I got detention while I was in detention." Apollo complained

"How did you manage that" Artemis asked coming out in her moon pajamas.

"I don't know" Apollo whined.

"The teacher told you to stop talking but you just kept going." Ares said

"I like the sound of my voice it's glorious, and I won't apologize for it." Apollo replied.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

" Did you start the homework yet Ares, I just fin shed all of mine history was like 60 multiple choice questions." Athena said.

"I'll do it later" Ares said.

"You guys got homework" Hephaestus asked.

"Yeah that's honors classes for you." Ares replied.

"I still can't believe you made our last name Zeus, Ares." Apollo laughed.

"I still regret nothing!" Ares exclaimed.

"Don't say that name in my presence I hate him." Aphrodite said.

"What did I do." Ares asked lowering his head looking dejected.

"Not you Zeus he's making me take an extra gym class...why would I mean you." She said walking over and hugging him.

"It's just people usually mean me when they say they hate someone." Ares said.

'It's okay the rest of us still hate you" Hephaestus said.

Ares stormed off to the room "Like I care!" he screamed.

'Hey, Clarisse it's me Ares...uh your father Ares. You know the war god

I was thinking maybe you could come by and we can hang or something

Sword fight or wrestle, maybe even pester people.

It's cool if you don't want to or anything just let me know here's the address...'

He put his letter in the envelop and called for Hermes.

"Finally get to appear in this story." Hermes said.

"Uh... story?" Ares asked

"Nevermind but what do you need me to deliver." Hermes asked.

"This letter to my daughter Clarisse La Rue." Ares replied.

"No problem, I will get it to her in a flash." he said disappearing.

I said I'd right her a letter and I did. Ares though to himself. As he walked out of the room to have dinner with his siblings and Aphrodite.

 **Will Clarisse respond... that's a good question I don't even know the answer. Remember if you want any demigods to appear or have any suggestions let me know. And they are going to Goode High School because someone said they wanted to see him try to handle the gods.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen getting the stuff for breakfast.

"I don't want to go to school anymore" Apollo whined.

"Calm down, all you have to do is take it one step at a time and not look for anything special." Hephaestus told him.

"No" Apollo yelled "I demand special treatment, after all I am the most important being in existence"

Artemis sighs "how many times to I have to tell you brother you are the sung god a representative of the sun not the sun itself."

"Representative, actual sun same thing." Apollo retorted.

Artemis threw her empty cereal bowl at him.

Aphrodite gathered everyone's attention "How do I look"

Before anyone could say anything Ares broke in " You are wearing the best outfit that anyone could possibly wear in the world."

Aphrodite beamed and walked out the door to wait for the bus. Everyone just sat there staring at Ares.

"What, there are very specific things that Aphrodite needs to hear or she will keep changing until she gets the response she wants." Ares told them.

 **8:45**

Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Artemis were sitting in English class when the teacher walked into the room.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Blofis." Paul said.

"Blowfish?" Aphrodite screams.

"No Blofis" He answers "Let me start off by asking you some questions."

"First question, how many people in here speak English."

All the students raised their hands looking very confused. but Paul just smiled at all of them.

"Good, then this class was just made somewhat easier for all of you. But have this as a warning this class will not be easy."

"I guess it's time to take attendance." Paul went through the list smoothly until he made it to Ares name.

"Let's see here Ares? Ares Zeus?" He asked confused.

"Yeah that's me" Ares said.

"What kind of name is that being named after a pathetic Greek god of war." A kid in the class named Mike said.

Ares nodded his head and stood. He walked over to the kid and point blank punched the kid in the face and continued to beat him until Paul's shock wore off.

"That's enough Ares." Paul yelled pulling Ares off of Mike and out of the classroom. "What kind of reaction was that Ares, just because someone says something you don't like doesn't mean you can beat them up."

"Yes, yes it does. He insulted me twice." Ares said.

"Twice?" Paul asked confused.

"Really mortal your stepson is a demigod and you don't know a god when you see one."

"Interesting I had a thought that you and the other students named after Greek Gods were the real things but for some reason my thoughts wouldn't allow it."

"That would be the mist, very powerful."

They both walked into the classroom "Mike go to the office, and explain to the principle why you were attacked" Paul said.

The rest of the class was uneventful except for everyone complaining about having homework.

 **Lunch**

During the lunch period all the former gods were together. When Mike and his friend Dylan dumped their food all over Aphrodite.

Ares stood up and so did Hephaestus " Don't worry Aphrodite I will defend your honor and Hephaestus will protect have of your honor.

 **I know it's been a while but here you go. To be continued...I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 1:30 and all the students had returned home looking beaten and battered.

"I still can't believe you said I would protect half of Aphrodite's honor" Hephaestus said.

"Are you still complaining about that look I was just angry I'm sorry." Ares said walking to the bathroom and locking himself in.

"Did he just apologize" Athena asked.

"And to Hephaestus of all people" Artemis agreed.

Then out of nowhere Zeus appeared in the room.

"Does someone want to tell me what the Hades happened today" Zeus fumed "They want me to expel you, ALL of you."

"It's not our fault, those guys at school started it all." Apollo said

"Oh, please you mean to tell me that Ares didn't punch that kid just because he said something that he didn't like." Zeus retorted.

Everyone was silent especially the ones who were in that class. "Or what about the lunchroom fight did Ares not take that fight to far.

 _Flashback_

 _Ares stood up and so did Hephaestus " Don't worry Aphrodite I will defend your honor and Hephaestus will protect half of your honor."_

 _Dylan tried to punch Ares but he pushed him aside easily and Dylan fell down. Ares climbed on top of him and started to beat him up. Mike tried to attack Ares from behind but Hephaestus tripped him with his crutch. Aphrodite stood up and started stomping on him screaming."_

 _"You stupid stupid boy, this was my best outfit" Aphrodite continued to stomp on him."_

 _Mike and Dylan's other bully friends came over and tried to even the playing field. Pretty soon all the former gods were involved and the security guards had to come break the fight up and everyone involved in the fight was sent to the office and immediately sent home._

 _End Flashback_

"I've had it with all of you, you can't seem to do anything right when you are all together" Zeus said "Keep this up and your gonna be mortals forever."

"why are you blaming us it's Ares fault" Apollo said.

All the other gods glare at him. "What it's not fair that I get punished because they started a fight." Apollo tried to justify his selfish thoughts.

Then Athena got an idea "Well Ares is your son" she started while Zeus stared at her confused as to what that had to do with anything.

"So that kid wasn't just insulting Ares he was insulting you and Hera by saying what you two the King and Queen of Olympus created is inadequate in anyway." She continued.

Artemis jumped on board "Yes father so in a way Ares was also defending your and Hera's honor as well."

"Also lions, and tigers, and bears." Hephaestus adds trying to help but not knowing what to say.

"Oh my" Zeus says "That makes a lot of sense you guys especially what you said Hephaestus."

The goddesses just shook their heads.

"There's also the fact that you hate him Lord Zeus" Hestia adds.

"Who says I hate him he is my first born son. " Zeus says.

"You said that you said if he wasn't your son you would cast him down form Olympus." Apollo said "I remember I believe Homer accounted that incident.

"I was just mad Hera was complaining about me and all my affairs and me not doing anything with her. I was just angry and I took it out on him." Zeus replies. " I mean come on have any conversation with Hera and you'll be ready to rip your hair out. But fine I can just manipulate the mist, and I mean it stay out of trouble this is your last redo.

They nod their affirmatives and Zeus leaves.

Then there was a knock at the door it opens and a delivery man steps in "Someone order 15 boxes of Twinkies."

"You can have Twinkies delivered?" Hephaestus.

"One can have Twinkies delivered when the delivery man is Hermes." Athena states.

Hermes takes off his disguise "So wheres Ares I don't have all day."

Ares comes running out excited "Mine" he says grabbing the Twinkies and running away to hide them.

"You know since it's only 2:00 we could probably go visit Camp Half Blood and see our children." Hephaestus says "They will probably be happy to see us and we can get to know them better."

"He has a point just because your children have your traits doesn't mean they don't have their own special skills." Artemis agrees with him.

"Yeah" Ares says walking back in "I learned recently that Clarisse has never made anything less than an 'A' during her entire school career."

They all looked at him shocked "I know her mother told me at first I thought she was joking until she showed me the proof"

"Well let's get going we're burning daylight" Apollo said.

 **The chapter as promised. Please read and review *leaves you some of Ares Twinkies* I won't tell him if you won't.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well is everyone ready to go." Artemis asks.

"Yeah let's get to it" Apollo said.

"OH MY GODS" Aphrodite screams.

All the former gods looked at her like she was crazy.

"ARES... you have...you have a...a...A ZIT" She replied.

Everyone stares at Ares while he looks in the mirror in the living room at the so called zit.

"I'm gonna go get my camera" Hephaestus says limping as quickly as he could to the back. Apollo followed him wordlessly to the back.

"Someone do something call a fireman, a police officer, a Soldier, a Marine, a viking." Ares said. He continued to list people that he wanted to come and save him along with The Rock, Sandra Bullock, and Dumbledore.

Hephaestus came back and tried to take a picture of Ares but he kept turning away and trying to hide. Then Apollo finally came from the back wearing a protective mask and gloves.

"Hephaestus please stop chasing my patient." he says.

"Patient" They all say looking at him.

"Yes patient, what Aphrodite sees is not a zit it is the beginning of varicella" he continues.

"Var what now" Hephaestus says still trying to get a picture of Ares.

"I think the more common name for it would be chicken pox." Apollo told them handing each of them a face mask. "It is highly contagious and he will have to be quarantined."

"Looks like he's not coming to camp with us" Artemis says.

"We can't just leave him home alone he's gonna need us to take care of him because he will probably be bed ridden when the illness takes over." Apollo tells them.

" Don't forget itchy he's gonna be very very itchy." Athena adds.

"Not to mention if we have it we could spread to the whole camp." Hephaestus said.

Ares got a really panicked look on his face he didn't want to be sick or itchy and he definitely didn't want Athena taking care of him. Then he realized something that made a really stupid grin spread across his face.

"What pray tell is going on with you" Athena demands.

"And enough with that stupid grin." Artemis says.

"No School" Ares yells.

"Call Zeus and tell him that Ares is contaminated." Athena said.

"Don't worry I'll pass the message along." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see none other than the Queen of Olympus.

"Lady Hera to what do we owe the honor." Hephaestus said sourly.

"Mind your manners my son I have more of a pull on your stay here than you think I do." Hera tells Hephaestus.

"The reason why have come is because I think if you want to prove yourself to Zeus your gonna have to step up your games. Good grades, no problems at school, most importantly cooperation with each other." Hera says.

"Easier said than done" Artemis says "This isn't just a little disagreement that we can easily fix we've been feuding for many years."

"She speaks the truth" Athena breaks in "If we have been fighting all this time there is no way we can just easily stop."

"Ah yes, Zeus brought you here out of anger, but he soon realized that it is mortals that help the gods alter their courses so maybe it will help you guys stop you annoying fighting."

"Well I guess we should give it a try I mean we have four years, maybe it can happen." Athena says

All the gods except one nod in agreement.

"Anyone else realized that Aphrodite is still staring at Ares like a monster is gnawing on his head." Apollo asks.

Again all the gods nod in agreement.

"I wish you luck, and remember I'll be watching." Hera tells them as she poofs from the room.

"Anyone else think that was creepy" Ares asked. All the gods raised their hands. "Anyone else want to go buy better locks for this place" Again all the gods raised their hands.

 **Well there you go guys please review and blah, blah blah. See you nest chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning after the visit from Hera, Ares was bugging Apollo and Hephaestus with his sickness.

"Seriously somebody get over here and scratch my back." Ares whined.

"One: you are contagious. Two You can't scratch or you'll get sores and Aphrodite will really look at you like a monster is gnawing on your head." Apollo said.

"Three:You stole my wife" Hephaestus added bitterly.

"Oh come on man get over it, what about all the good things that I've done for you. Like stopped that giant from crushing to a million pieces." Ares countered. "I did that for you because you are my brother and Zeus and Hera hate us both. But I guess everybody hates me so I'm not a credible source. I'm gonna go be sick in the living room maybe Aunt Hestia will make me some chocolate chip waffles."

Ares left the room leaving Hephaestus and Apollo to think about what he said.

"I don't know what he means he and Hermes are my favorite." Apollo said following after Ares.

Apollo made it half way to the kitchen he heard Aphrodite scream. The male gods except Ares scrambled to the goddesses room. They came in and saw Aphrodite and Athena standing on one side of the room and Artemis who had chicken pox on the other side.

"Sorry little sis your gonna have to be quarantined too" Apollo said.

"I'm not your little sister and Aphrodite will you please stop screaming. I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Artemis said walking out to find Ares.

All the gods met up in the kitchen and had breakfast. Aphrodite sat in the living room to avoid the sick people.

"Okay healthy people it's time for school." Hestia said.

The healthy gods grabbed their backpacks and got on the bus. The Ares and Artemis said bye to them.

"I'll bring you your homework Ares" Athena said.

"Don't you dare" he called back but she just smirked at him as the bus pulled off.

"So what do you want to do Ares."

"We could prank call the other Olympians" he replied.

"Only if we can get Poseidon first" Artemis said.

They went inside and got the phone.

 **On Olympus**

Poseidon was sitting in the throne room with the other remaining Olympians when his phone rang.

"Hello, you...you want what."

"What do you mean you want to buy some Trident"

"Who is this"

"Why would anyone want that much gum"

"Look you have the wrong number."

Poseidon hung up frustrated. Then his phone rand again.

"Yes" he answered annoyed.

"For the last time I do not sell gum."

"Hermes is this you?"

"Dude how would i call you if I'm in the room." Hermes replied from his throne.

Poseidon hung up again fuming. He was he Lord of the seas he did not sell gum. His phone rang again.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT" Poseidon screamed into the phone.

Then all the color drained from his face.

"No...no dear I didn't know it was you. I swear."

"But, but, but"

He sighed "Yes dear" and hung up.

"Somebodies in trouble" Hermes sang.

"Shut up I know it was you Hermes. Poseidon yelled.

"I didn't do it you old geezer stop blaming me." Hermes said getting up.

"Enough don't make me send you two to earth too" Zeus said.

 **At the house**

"That wasn't really funny" Artemis said.

"It wasn't supposed to be around this time everyday his wife usually calls him" Ares said.

"So your plan was to get him in trouble with his wife." Artemis asked.

"Yup" he said smiling "Now we call Hermes.

"Is Poseidon in trouble."

"Yeah dude, I got it on tape for you."

"Stop saying dude." Artemis cut in "You've been saying that ever since you had a crush on that skater chick."

Hermes sighed loud.

"wait how did you know to record it." Ares asked.

"I have cameras all over Olympus. Hermes said.

"Why"

"Well I got tired of missing out on all of the good stuff while I was delivering the mail" Hermes said "Oh by the way I kind of forgot to give Clarisse your letter I'll deliver tomorrow."

"All this time I thought she was ignoring me." Ares said.

"Nope, oh by the way Artemis, your hunters told me that they were coming to visit you next chapter"

"Oh okay,wait what do you mean next chapter." Artemis said.

"Nothing bye" Hermes hung up to avoid more questions.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. And yes I know the jokes in this chapter were corny,**


End file.
